


Bittersweet Candies and Swollen Goodbyes

by orphan_account



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: AU, And anxiety, Anxiety, Break-Up AU, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Depression, Divorce AU, Fluff, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Other, Past Christophe Giacometti/Victor Nikiforov, Romance, Sad, a scene or two of victor & chris, alternative universe, eventually, its gonna be sad, katsuki yuuri - Freeform, nothing too bad, there's gonna be some depictions of depression, there's still some, various cameos from skaters, victor nikiforov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:24:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first, he didn’t realize what had happened. A drunk, scandalous competitor had thrown himself onto Victor, peering up at him with pleading brown eyes that Victor swore were the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen. He could feel the judgmental and amused gazes of the people around them as he humorously swayed his hips against Victor’s, but Victor didn’t care. At that moment, the man he would then come to recognize as Yuuri Katsuki, was all that mattered.





	Bittersweet Candies and Swollen Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> So I wanted to make myself sad and decided to start a divorce au. Blame my discord server for edging me on.
> 
> It's going to be mainly be hurt, but I'm planning on including some fluffy moments to ease it up.

_Introduction._

 

Victor Nikiforov’s heart had never skipped a beat in love.

That was to say, he was lucky enough to have known what it felt like to _be_ loved. In fact, he was overly familiar with it. His fans adored him, and the skating world was wrapped around his finger. 

Yakov, although admittedly distant and cold with his manner of expression, adored Victor from the moment he saw his skates make contact with the ice for the first time as a child. He made sure to stick by him through the years, coaching him into the skating deity he was now globally treated as. The other skaters he had met in St. Petersburg had also taken part in teaching him how it felt to be loved, each caring for him in their own ways. 

Mila was radiant, expressing her love through tight embraces and teasing jokes. Victor admired her. She reminded him of a rose, her red hair moving like wisps around her angled face as she skated, her arms held tightly against her chest, acting as trained thorns as she swirled through the air. Georgi was the complete opposite of her. Like Victor, he had a flair for the dramatic, the two of them jokingly pair skating during their off time on the ice when Yakov was away or lenient. Then there was Yuri. 

Yuri, although younger than all of them, was a force to be reckoned with. Although he shot Victor nasty glances as he skated around him, or purposely bumped into him in the locker room, he knew he loved him. The nights where he’d come up to the young man for advice on an upcoming competition or how to handle Yakov proved it to him. 

Although he knew what it felt like to be loved, the act of loving was still foreign to him. No matter how hard he focused he still felt disconnected from them all. None of the words that fell from his lips ever weighed down on his tongue, their syllables tasting fake to him when he went over them alone in his apartment. Some nights, when Makkachin was curled up against him, he’d realize just how alone he felt. Although he was surrounded by people that cared for him, after all the competitions, after all the practice, Victor felt as alone as he did on the ice. 

Nights like those were the hardest to get through. 

Those were the nights where the wine bottles tucked away in his cabinets would be empty by sunrise, Victor stretched out lazily on his couch, one leg dangling onto the floor. Sometimes if he closed his eyes and focused enough, he could hear the audience cheering in his mind, phantom sensations of his past skating outfits asphyxiating him. _What a surprise it’d be for them to find out that the grand Victor Nikiforov was a melancholic drunkard,_ he’d think. 

None of his ice-rinks ever questioned him, and Victor couldn’t tell if it was because they didn’t notice or because they didn’t want to get involved with _that_ part of him. It was painfully obvious that he had become a deeply unhappy person. The medals strung around his neck and the wide array of skating outfits against his skin were not enough for his aching heart. 

In truth, Victor Nikiforov was empty at his core. His creativity and imagination stemmed from a need to escape his emotions and thoughts plaguing him at night. He convinced himself that if he could skate a gold-medal winning routine, maybe he wouldn’t have to face the fact that his heart no longer bled for the ice. After the last Grand Prix Final, Victor was ready to quit. He was prepared to hoist up the white flag  and surrender to himself for the entire ice skating world to see and judge. 

But that changed all because his heart _skipped a beat._

At first, he didn’t realize what had happened. A drunk, scandalous competitor had thrown himself onto Victor, peering up at him with pleading brown eyes that Victor swore were the most gorgeous things he’d ever seen. He could feel the judgmental and amused gazes of the people around them as he humorously swayed his hips against Victor’s, but Victor didn’t care. At that moment, the man he would then come to recognize as Yuuri Katsuki, was all that mattered. 

The story of how they fell in love was patient and bumpy, but at the end, the two found themselves irrevocably dedicated to one another. The golden rings resting on their fingers as they laid in bed together in Victor’s St.Petersburg apartment served as a testimony to their romance and its success. Not only were their own lives never the same, but the skating world was never the same after Yuuri Katsuki’s and Victor Nikiforov’s pair-skate. From then on out, whenever Yuuri was interviewed, at least one question tied him back to Victor, and vice versa. In reality, the two men didn’t mind. Yuuri had first would blush while responding, while Victor was quick to gush over his husband. Neither had a problem showing the world that they were one another’s. 

But this wasn’t the story of how they fell in love, in fact, this was the opposite. 

This was the story of how Yuuri Katsuki and Victor Nikiforov fell out of love.


End file.
